Dream Grove (Nightmare)
Nightmare Dream Grove, sometimes called DG Nightmare, is a dungeon located in Tanren Undercity that is only accessible at dusk and night. The dungeon has mostly Dark-type Pokémon, but also has a number of Ghost- and Psychic-types as well. The dungeon can have foggy, rainy, or cloudy weather. A Mischievous Key, obtainable from Daydream Dream Grove, is required to complete the entire dungeon. Attributes DreamGroveNightmareScenery1.png|Floors 1-18 DreamGroveNightmareScenery2.png|Floors 19-30 DreamGroveNightmareScenery3.png|Floors 31-40 Floors 1-18 ... Floors 19-30 ... Nightmare Passage After the mini-boss is a break point. You spawn in an enclosed room with a warp and door. To open the door in front, you need the Mischievous Key dropped by the mid-boss in the Daydream version of Dream Grove. If you don't have the key, the warp takes you out to the Central Fork of Tanren Undercity. Beyond the door is another room with a locked door. On the left of this room is a warp leading to the Royal Garden. Once you get a Garden Key from there, you can pass the next door and access the storage and move on when ready. Royal Garden The player must go through this warp puzzle to grab the Garden Key to open the locked door in the Nightmare Passage to progress further into the dungeon. If the player uses Honey in this room, one Skrelp or Inkay will spawn, but this entirely depends on ID of the player using the Honey. Floors 31-40 ... Bosses Clefable, Espeon, and Dedenne Upon leaving Floor 30, you will come across a team consisting of Clefable, Espeon, and Dedenne, who are having a tea party. Clefable invites you over and tries to convince Espeon that you are Alice (as you are referred to as Alice the entire dungeon run. Choosing No when Clefable asks you if you are Alice will cause Clefable to say that you are clearly Alice). Espeon, however, has doubts. Then, Clefable's team challenges you to a fight. After winning, Espeon is finally convinced that the player is Alice, and Clefable mentions that the key she dropped was a Whimsical Key, which she has since she was a Cleffa. Then, Clefable and her friends return to the Tea Party, since they enjoy tea regardless if it is cold or not. Boss Drop: *Whimsical Key (Clefable) Before Fighting: *''???: Well, don't just stand there, looking around! Come on over and have a seat, Alice! *''Dedenne: W-wowie... I thought you'd never come, Alice...! *''Espeon'': Mrrreow... Nor did I. Can we be sure that this is truly Alice though? *''Clefable'': Why of course it is!~ Don't be such a downer, Espy! *''Clefable''You are Alice, aren't cha, Alice? *Yes *No **''Clefable'': What's that? You said your name is name...? **''Clefable'': Nonsense, silly! You're Alice, Alice! *''Espeon'': Hrm... Convincing. I believe it. *''Espeon'': Well, let's get on with our tea party, shall we? *''Clefable'': We shall! *''Dedenne'': S-say... Alice... Would you like to have some tea with us? *''Espeon'': Don't be silly, Dedenne. Alice wouldn't want to have tea with a bunch of fugitives such as ourselves. *''Dedenne'': You're right, E-espy... How silly of me to think someone as famous as Alice would want anything to do with us... *''Clefable'': Say.... You guys, we aren't really criminals, y'know... *''Dedenne'': Y-you're right, Clef... I just... wish we belonged here... **''Dedenne'': A-ah...! But... let's not bore Alice with the specifics! *''Clefable'': You're right. Let's not bore our poor darling Alice, eh?~ *''Clefable'': Perfect little Alice... They aren't outcaster for being different, so... Why are we? *''Espeon'': ... *''Dedenne'': ... *''Clefable'': Say, Alice... Let's play a game!~ *''Clefable'': Don't worry, we've just gotta test you!~ Won't hurt a bit if you're strong enough, dear, sweet Alice~ After Defeating: *''Espeon'': Yeowch... Yep, that's definitely Alice. *''Clefable'': Tooold ya~! *''Clefable'': Sorry about that! Espy still had some doubts about whether you were Alice or not, so we had to make up a reason to fight ya! *''Clefable'': Well... Half made-up. We really are outcasted here... The King and Queen of this land banished us for not being like their people. *''Dedenne'': I-I know we b-belong somewhere... I just wish we knew where... *''Espeon'': That's where you come in, Alice. The legends say that you have an ability that allows you to traverse two realms... *''Espeon'': We believe the realm opposite to this one... is where we belong. *''Clefable'': You saw the key I dropped when you beat us up, didn't cha? That's a special key! *''Clefable'': I... honestly dunno where it's from. I've had it since I was a little Cleffa. *''Clefable'': Which is why I am under the belief that it may be from our home realm! That's where you come in, oh wondrous Alice! *''Clefable'': If you want it, you could have it... But! You've gotta promise somethin' to us! *''Espeon'': You must defeat them, Alice. The Queen and King... Not just for us, but for their subjects as well. *''Espeon'': They've gone absolutely mad with power. Before they reigned, we were accepted by our peers despite our differences. *''Dedenne'': But... not just us.. The other Pokemon here say t-that they've even been enforcing obscure laws... imprisoning even their most loyal of subjects... *''Clefable'': We'll be off now~! We've got some cold tea to drink! It's cold and rather different, but we like it all the same~ Malamar and Dragalge The two main bosses are Malamar and Dragalge. Malamar tells the player (who is still referred to as Alice) that they are late, and tries to think up of a punishment. Dragalge mentions that "the little urchins" are missing. Malamar tells Dragalge that they are in the garden. She then tells the player that the pink things are disturbing the Nightmare kingdom, and the player is no exception. She then challenges the player to a battle, saying that she and Dragalge will purify the player. After the player wins, Malamar is shocked about her loss, and then, she realizes that the pink things are not bad after all. She then tells the player that she will let the pink things, and in extension, everyone in, regardless if they are good or bad. She then tells Dragalge that they have a party to attend to. The two then leave. Boss Drop: *Nightmare Key (Malamar) Before Fighting: *''Malamar'': Ah, Alice. You've arrived~ *''Malamar'': You're late, late, late. I should have you punished for taking so long! *''Malamar'': I shan't though... There are other punishments you must face. *''Dragalge'': Hey, honey, before we punish Alice... Have you seen our kids? *''Malamar'': Shhh, dear. I'm in the middle of deciding Alice's punishment. *''Dragalge'': But dear... Shouldn't our little urchins come first? *''Malamar'': ...They're probably just in the garden, now shhh! *''Malamar'': Anyhow Alice. You've been interacting with those miscreants, haven't you? The... pink ones. *''Malamar'': I shudder at the thought of them! How dare they befoul my beautiful dark kingdom. *''Malamar'': You, are filthy as well though, Alice. Only through a divine punishment can you be purified... It is only fit that I be the one to grant it to you. *''Malamar'': Now, Dragalge, let us purify this soiled soul. After Defeating: *''Malamar'': H-How...? How could someone so impure and peculiar beat me? *''Malamar'': You are the most impure... the most contrasting and varied team of Pokemon I've ever seen. *''Malamar'': How did you manage to beat me and my king? We are in sync. We are similar. We are harmoniou--- *''Malamar'': No, I see now. Being similar in physical characteristics does not equate to a harmonious pairing. *''Malamar'': ...I think I understand now. With too much uniformity comes a weakness of its own. *''Malamar'': Without a bit of diversity, everyone's weak and has no one to negate their flaws. *''Malamar'': You, Alice... With your diverse and far from ordinary team of Pokemon. You are the one who achieved harmony, and with that, the strength to beat my discordant kingdom. *''Malamar'': I will welcome the pink ones back into my kingdom. *''Malamar'': Not just them, though. I will welcome anyone who wishes to join us, no matter how different they may appear. *''Malamar'': ...Thank you, Alice. You have taught me that no one should be afraid of a bit of diversity. *''Malamar'': Come, Dragalge. We have a tea party we simply must attend. Dreamy Clearing End Box There are a total of six boxes in the room. The door in the room to the right containing two Sinister Boxes can be opened via the Nightmare Key dropped by the boss in this version. Without either of the keys the bosses drop, you can only get the two Deluxe Boxes in the center. For the other four boxes' items, see the main Dream Grove page or the Daydream page. *Dark Dust *Energy Relic *Max Revive *Moon Stone *Revival Herb *TM Dark Pulse *TM Shadow Claw *TM Sleep Talk *TM Taunt Secret Room Nightmare Dream Grove has three differing Secret Rooms. The first Secret Room contains two Deluxe boxes and is found from Floors 19 to 29. The Deluxe Boxes can contain: *Dark Dust *Max Revive *Relic Copper *Relic Gold *TM Payback *TM Shadow Ball The second Secret Room's appearance is similar to the first one, but is upside down. This Secret Room is commonly referred to by players as the "inverted secret room". The Deluxe Boxes in this room can contain everything from the first secret room with the addition of the exclusive item, the Inverted Urchin. It can be found from Floors 31 to 39. The third Secret Room does not contain any boxes, but instead allows one time spawning of the legendary Pokémon Darkrai by using Honey. It is found from Floors 31 to 39 like the second Secret Room. Darkrai can drop the following items: * Dark Diamond * Darkrai's Heart Slate As the second and third Secret Rooms appear on the same floors, which one the player enters if Secret Room stairs are found is random. Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Dungeon Objective To obtain a Whimsical Key to progress in Daydream Dream Grove, from the mid-boss. Also depending on player ID, obtaining the exclusive recruitable Pokémon Inkay and Skrelp. Inkay's evolution item, the Inverted Urchin, can be found in the Secret Rooms on Floors 31 to 39. The Energy Relic item is exclusive to the Sinister Boxes at the end. Lastly to obtain Darkrai's Heart Slate from the dungeon's Secret Room. Tips *Bring Honey with you for recruiting Skrelp/Inkay or to spawn Darkrai, should you find the Secret Room between Floors 31 to 39. **Should you forget to bring Honey, the Royal Garden can be completed multiple times in order to obtain multiple keys to open the locked door multiple times. Trivia *Nightmare Dream Grove is the only version of the two to have recruitable Pokémon outside of the Royal Garden, the one recruit being Duskull. *The dungeon was released in 2016, though Darkrai and its Secret Room were added in 2018. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Tanren Category:Tanren Dungeons Category:Tanren Undercity Category:PMU 7 Category:Undercity Dungeons